1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a windscreen wiper device comprising an elastic, elongated carrier element, as well as an elongated wiper blade of a flexible material, which can be placed in abutment with a windscreen to be wiped, which wiper blade includes opposing longitudinal grooves on its longitudinal sides, in which grooves spaced-apart longitudinal strips of the carrier element are disposed, wherein neighboring ends of said longitudinal strips are interconnected by a respective connecting piece, which windscreen wiper device comprises a connecting device for an oscillating arm, as well as a spoiler detachably connected to the wiper blade. Such a spoiler is also called an “air deflector”.
2. Related Art
Such a windscreen wiper device is known from international (PCT-) patent publication no. WO 02/090155 in the name of the same Applicant. The prior art windscreen wiper device is in particular designed as a “yokeless” wiper device, wherein use is no longer made of several yokes pivotally connected to each other, but wherein the wiper blade is biased by the carrier element, as a result of which it exhibits a specific curvature. In this known windscreen wiper device the spoiler includes two subspoilers being entirely detachably connected to the wiper blade on opposite sides of the connecting device, wherein the subspoilers engage around longitudinal edges of the strips that face away from each other, or—in the alternative—around longitudinal laterally extending edges of the wiper blade that face away from each other (see FIGS. 5 and 6 thereof, respectively).